ourfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Samael
Eighth angel. Samael's human name was not chosen by him, it was given to him and translates as thus: Köle meaning slave and Jadon meaning thankful; god will judge. Ancient History Samael came along at the same time Miniel and Diniel did, or just before. He was brought to life because God saw that in order for his creations to move forward, he needed them to cycle. That meant the birth ''and ''death of them. It was this new angel's job to ensure that when they died their souls were carried to the afterlife. Humans who had done good things were taken to a part of Heaven where they'd remain until judgement day, and those who had done wrong were given to Lucifer to punish. It was through these trips to Hell that Samael became friendly with demons, and eventually became corrupt. He always had a testing relationship with Raphael, an angel who wanted to heal humans close to death. However nothing happened between them until Samael was convinced that he was in the right and Raphael was wrong. They had a spat which was taken too far and Raphael was murdered. Samael didn't stop there though as he believed that if he consumed the flesh of his fellow angel, he would be granted more power. This wasn't the case but he found himself enjoying the taste all the same. God and Michael took precautions so that Samael would never be tempted to do anything like this again. He was made blind and stripped of the ability to taste. With his punishment, Samael's personality quickly disintergrated and he became a shell, a ''slave ''of God. Modern History Since his punishment, Samael has been doing his job day-in-day-out with no complaints. He has not only become a slave to God, but the other angels often picked on him, treating him like a lesser being. This was to ensure that Samael never gained the confidence to do anything bad again. In fact, the only angels which didn't treat him like that were Yofiel and Radueriel, whom didn't appear until the war between Heaven and Hell. Samael wasn't keen on fighting his demonic friends but was forced to and became quite the interesting subject for Yofiel to examine. Soon he became good friends with him and lesser angel creator Radueriel, and even remains friends with them to this day. Personality Little is known or seen of Samael. He much prefers to keep to himself since the incident with Raphael. Whilst he used to be quite the energetic angel, he's now an emotionless, walking, corpse. Some would say he is completely incapable of showing any emotion and this is probably due to dealing with death every day. However legend has it that the angel has smiled before, so perhaps there's hope for his wet-cloth personality yet. Abilities AT Field He only uses this when needed. He doesn't need it very often. But it is pretty powerful. Invisibility All Lilin that are dying can see him. Each one receives a "kiss", but it's more of him pulling out their souls from their body. Other than that, only angels and demons can see him. Telepathy He uses this very often. Samael can stretch this over great distances to whoever he needs to speak to at any given point in time. Supernatural Healing Being the angel of death, he isn't very powerful in this aspect. Superhuman Strength Believe it or not, he is the second strongest when dealing with this. He can lift close to as much as Yofiel can. The only difference is if he used it on a wall or something, he wouldn't be able to level a building like Yofiel can. Soul Channeling He can only channel dead souls. He chooses not to. Increased Knowledge Of course, he's more knowledgeable about death. From the moment the human is born, he knows everything about it's death. Down to the second. "Kiss of Death" The Lilin call it the kiss of death, but it's really called soul sucking. In all truth, the Lilin have a better name for it. All it entails is him "kissing" the final breath out of a human and removing their souls at the same time. Cloning Only Samael, Diniel, and Miniel can do this. It assists him with taking multiple humans off their death bed at once. If he misses a human, their soul is stuck in purgatory. Weaponry He has his weapon mostly for show. He enjoyed the Lilin depictions of him so he carries around a scythe. Samael rarely actually uses it. True Form Samael's true form is that resembling a jackal. It is believed that Anubis, the egyptian God of mummification and the afterlife came from a human witnessing the angel's true form as he often did his duties in his true form, rather than a human-like. His hound form was once big and meanacing, but now appears nothing more than a starving dog. Certain events had gotten Samael punished; his eyes were sewn shut and his mouth bound. These inabilities to see or eat affect his human form too; Samael is blind and anything he eats, he cannot taste. His sense of smell is highly developed and is used in both forms to sniff out humans close to death. Destructive White Light Or in Samael's case, a very dark grey light. The centre around his body is pure white but it quickly blends into black on the outside. Wings Though Samael's true form shows no wings, all angels have the capability of flight, and if he choses to, can sprout two black feathered wings in either form. Weaknesses Samael has one weakness. The only way he can be killed is by someone tearing out his soul. Relationships Yofiel Yofiel is his best friend, someone whom he trusts with his life. Throughout the years they'd become very close to one another and even had a period where they were romantically involved. This didn't work out becasuse of Yofiel's bad temper and Samael's inability to mellow him out. However they are still close and Yofiel is extremely considerate and helpful of his friend. Radueriel Another close friend of his but not as close as Yofiel. Radueriel and Samael would defend each other's lives with their own. Castiel He sees Castiel from time to time but they don't really talk very often. Michael They don't have a great relationship because it's more than often Michael talks down to him. Samael is known to him as a corrupt angel and should not be treated with respect. However there is some essence of fear coming from both of them. Ezekiel He isn't fond of Ezekiel either, simply because he also looks down upon him, perhaps even more so than Michael. Demons Samael is friendly with his demonic bretheren. He sees them more often than angels and though some of them also treat him like shit, he can get on with them. Charon, the ferryman for deceased souls in Hell, is actually a good friend of the angel's and they have shared one or two civil conversations. Samael is probably the most tolerable of demons and really dislikes it when he has to fight them. Category:Angels